


mind in the gutter

by freezerjerky



Series: Bowling AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: “If you break 100, we’ll do whatever you like when we get home tonight,” Hermann half whispers.“You sure you want to put me up to that challenge? I could just want you to do the dishes, or rub my feet.”“You know what I mean.” Hermann shoves him gently. “Sexually.”“I didn’t actually catch that, Herms. Can you repeat that?”in which Newt is still bad at bowling but Hermann gives him an additional incentive





	mind in the gutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn inspired largely by a lot of my convos on twitter 
> 
> Expect more of this series both of the porny and not porny variety

Tendo’s been glaring at them for half the night, which is really just a typical night bowling. It is painfully true that Newt’s score is deplorable. It’s also equally true that Newt’s score is largely so terrible because he’s spent even more time than usual flirting with Hermann. Newt can’t really be blamed for the fact that Hermann had accidentally buttoned his shirt incorrectly, leaving it lopsided, or the fact that this made him unbearably cute. When he’d fixed it, Hermann only scowled at him like it was completely his fault they were making out before bowling night and were late.

“I propose a challenge,” Hermann says, his voice low. Newt’s slid out of his lap after the third glare and they’re sitting side by side on the plastic seats. 

“Bowling night is already a challenge,” Newt responds. “We’re more than halfway through and I’m at forty points, dude.”

“If you break 100, we’ll do whatever you like when we get home tonight,” Hermann half whispers.

“You sure you want to put me up to that challenge? I could just want you to do the dishes, or rub my feet.”

“You know what I mean.” Hermann shoves him gently. “Sexually.”

“I didn’t actually catch that, Herms. Can you repeat that?”

“No.”

“Hey, lovebirds,” it’s Mako who cuts in this time, which means it’s serious. “It’s your turn to bowl, Newt.” She stands before them, holding out Newt’s absurd ball to him. He’s added a handful of new stickers to the point where it’s nearly covered.

“It’s on,” Newt says as he rises, taking the ball gingerly from Mako. Thank God for her scores and her scores alone, honestly.

The last look he catches on Hermann’s face is smug, confident that Newt cannot live up to the challenge. Naturally, Newt is able to rise to the challenge. He strides forward towards the alley and releases the ball with a thud, an awkward sound as it barrels down the alley. His eyes do not leave the ball for a moment as it barrels down and knocks down all of the pins.

Mako claps Newt’s shoulder in a jovial congratulations and he turns to smile at her. He has to train his expression for that profound level of triumph that he fixes on Hermann.

“That’s only ten points, Newton,” Hermann states, seemingly undaunted.

“Only ten points if I happen to get none down next turn.”

“That’s really not too out of the realm of possibilities. Your ass is mine. Literally.”

“I think we set some rule in the league about talking loudly about your sex life,” Tendo cuts in.

“Our sex life in particular or anyone’s?” Newt asks, as though it’s a genuine question.

“No one else talks about their sex life as loudly as you do.”

“In his defense, Newton is rather loud,” Hermann cuts in, patting the seat beside him. “It can’t be helped.”

Newt sinks back down into his spot, looping Hermann’s arm over his shoulder. He rests his head on his shoulder and their affection remains more quiet for the rest of the evening.

 

They don’t leave immediately after bowling that night, instead sharing another pitcher around the small table. While Newt’s eager to get home, he also likes being able to give Hermann smug looks across the table. His score of a very meager 101 is definitely the greatest triumph of his time in the bowling league and he’s going to take it for what it is.

“So what is it you want to do to me?” Hermann asks, once they’re in the privacy of his garbage car.

“You make it sound like I’m punishing you, dude,” Newt responds, tempted to stick his feet up on the dashboard. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before. I just want you to suck my cock.”

Hermann turns to him incredulously. “You’re going to have to be more specific in this situation, dearest.”

“The one I keep in the drawer, not the little guy between my legs. You’ve got that in your mouth all the time and you know I only call it that when I’m being cheeky.”

“I’m assuming that’s not all you want to do.”

“Don’t want a little bit of surprise, a little bit of romance?”

“Surprise and romance are not the same thing, but I suppose I’ll pretend to be surprised when you ask to fuck me.”

Newt swats Hermann’s arm playfully, forgetting for a moment that Hermann is trying to drive.

 

Early in their relationship, they’d been awkward about this. Newt spent a solid twenty minutes trying to explain what he wanted by trying to ask leading questions about Hermann’s sexual history. He hadn’t gotten much farther than repeating that Hermann was gay about five different times, which Hermann responded only by blinking at him. Eventually, he ended up rather bluntly explaining the situation and while Hermann blushed all the way to the tips of his ears he agreed.

Since that night, Newt asks to do this fairly regularly. Well, not this act specifically. But this as in going to their box of toys and pulling out his strap-on, a feeldoe that Hermann insisted he bought to replace the garishly bold pink thing he had been using. (Because sure, it’s Newt’s strap, but it’s going inside of Hermann and he should have some say in the matter.) When Newt slides the feeldoe in, he takes a moment to adjust, preening for a few moments.

It’s a weird feeling, not so much physically but in some deeper capacity. Newt’s feelings about his gender have never had anything much to do with his genitals, but he still has to think for a few moments about the implication of having a cock like this, only a cock. He’d debated it in his younger years, before he’d really started to have sex and felt that gender was much more tied up in genitals. Now? He likes his body how it is. That could change in the future, and it’s fun playing pretend when he has the chance, but he’s into the equipment he’s got right now.

Hermann's already in bed and naked, he insisted he showered before they do anything and Newt appreciates the gesture almost as much as the appreciates how filthy he intends to make him.

“How do I look?” Newt asks, placing his hands on his hips as he turns to Hermann.

“More ridiculous than you think but very sexy.”

“Oh, I got a sexy out of you. Must be my special night.”

“Don't make me take it back.”

“Shush.” Newt plants a knee on the bed, kneeling for a few moments before he adjusts to lie back. “You ready to suck it?”

“I’m not putting that thing in my mouth without a condom, Newton. I know where it’s been.”

“It’s only been one other place, bud.” Newt winks at him, but he knows Hermann has a point. While the material is smooth, it’s still more porous than, say, Hermann’s penis which has been in several of Newt’s orifices without much issue. 

Hermann reaches into their drawer for a condom, pulling out the first one he finds. Naturally it’s one of the novelty condoms, banana flavored, that Newt insists on purchasing every now and then to try to spice things up. Newt laughs softly and levels a stare at him, pretending to stroke his cock.

“Newton, why do you keep buying these? We don’t use condoms often enough to be buying novelty items in addition to the regular ones.”

“Hermann why do you keep using these?” Newt responds. 

“Oh, shut it.” Hermann huffs and, sure enough, rolls the condom onto the toy.

“You like the banana condoms, just admit it and get on with your life. Preferably the part of your life where you’re sucking dick.”

He’s given an eyeroll in response and Hermann leans forward to lick along the shaft of the toy. Newt knows most of his response to this is purely at the sight of Hermann, but he’s still so into it, because Hermann gets so into it. When he wraps his lips around the head of it, Hermann locks eyes with Newt, sinking down to take more of it into his mouth. Hermann can’t take a lot into his mouth and Newt doesn’t know if this is because his beloved has a bad gag reflex or because it’s a hard, inorganic material, but thankfully in this situation it’s all about theatrics, putting on a bit of a show.

Hermann hollows his cheeks as he bobs, looking up at Newt through his too damn pretty eyelashes at intervals. He even has the audacity to moan around the damn thing, which really just goes right to Newt’s cunt, makes him crave something more, but he continues to watch, bringing a hand to the back of Hermann’s head and running his fingers against the bits he’d had Newt shave (very poorly) earlier this week. Newt’s careful not to thrust into his mouth, but he does rock his hips a bit, feels the toy shifting inside of him.

When Hermann pops off, he looks pleased with himself and wipes the trail of saliva off the corner of his mouth. “Do you want my mouth on your cunt now darling or do you have something else planned?” he asks.

“Get ready to pretend to be surprised, Herms, because I’m asking to fuck you.”

“That’s not asking, that’s telling me you’re going to ask and then not actually asking.”

Newt laughs and grabs the lube off of his nightstand, squirting some onto his fingers. “Just lemme see that bony butt, babe.”

“A butt cannot be-”

“I studied biology, I am aware of this fact, thanks.”

Hermann positions himself on his hands and knees with his ass facing towards Newt. It’s almost a laughable position, but it works for this as Newt spreads his cheeks, teasing a finger along the seam of his ass before he pushes it in slowly. Newt starts to chuckle, when a humorous thought passes through his mind.

“What is so funny, Newton?”

“I can fit the whole world in my hands, Herms.”

“Don’t.”

Newt withdraws his finger so he can cup Hermann’s ass with both of his hands, giving a squeeze. 

“Sorry, it was too good to pass up!”

Without ceremony, Newt slips the finger back in and starts to thrust it slowly. He leans forward and kisses along Hermann’s rim, not wanting to slip in, but definitely adding to the tease of it. When he’s sure that Hermann’s adjusted to the intrusion, he adds a second finger, gripping onto his ass with his free hand.

When he’s certain that Hermann’s gotten accustomed to the second finger, he dips in his tongue, just a brief tease before he withdraws, repeating it twice more until he slips in the third finger. (Hermann always insists two is enough, but this is Newt. Everything about him is extra, everything is more than enough by default.)

He slips his fingers out with a playful squeeze to Hermann’s bum and nudges him to lay back. 

“Alright, babe. I’m gonna rock your world here in a second, so get good and comfortable.”

Hermann reaches behind him, grimaces when he pulls out a tshirt that Newt had left wadded up on the bed before they left for work that morning and tosses it aside. He doesn’t seem fazed in the long-term, though, as he takes his cock in hand and gives it a few strokes.

“I’ve no doubt you will, Newton, but stop teasing.”

“Wait! Do you want vibrations or no vibrations?” 

“Why don’t you get it in me first and then I can decide?”

“Yes, sir,” Newt says teasingly, grabbing some more lube to slick up the toy (after he’s rolled off the forgotten banana condom.) He shifts Hermann’s good leg over his shoulder and nudges the head of the cock against Hermann’s hole a few times before he presses in slowly. Hermann moans, one of his low, belly deep moans that Newt loves to drag out of him, so he chooses to drag a few more from him, pulling out and then thrusting back in just as slowly.

Hermann’s already got his hand on his cock, stroking himself slowly along with the thrusts. Newt keeps them deep and slow for a few long moments before he picks up the pace.

“Decided on the vibrator thing there yet, sweetheart?” Newt asks. He’d like some additional stimulation himself. It’s not that he doesn’t get off on this, because he does, but it’s more intellectual and when it comes to sexual pleasure, Newt likes a good deal of the carnal.

“Turn it on, please,” Hermann grits out in answer and Newt awkwardly reaches behind to turn on the vibe inside the toy. With the first thrust, Newt lets out cry, feeling the vibrations rumble deep inside of him in addition to the movements.

He rolls his hips slowly, finding a rhythm that seems to work for them both. Hermann gasps adorably each time the toy brushes against his prostate, which fortunately only makes Newt want to do it more. He can’t come from this alone, usually, but he’s feeling so damn good.

“Hey, Herms, Herms. Do you know how tight you feel around my cock?” Hermann does, in fact, know. Newt does not.

“Like I’m made for you, darling.” Ah, there it is. “So full of you.”

“Damn right.” Newt smirks, then gives a particularly hard thrust. “So full to the brim of me. Whenever I’ve got you on my cock I wonder why you ever ask for anything else, you’re so damn pretty like this.”

“Well, you’ve got a very lovely cunt, Newton and I’m rather fond of it.”

Newt laughs and rolls his hips. “I’m gonna sit on your face after this, how’s that?”

The most beautiful thing of all happens then, and Hermann groans as he comes, spilling over his hand. His hand doesn’t still until after he’s fully soft.

“Dude, you literally just came because I said-” Newt begins.

“I know what I said, thank you.”

Newt very carefully pulls out of him and slides out the toy, switching off the vibrator. He trails his fingers along his pussy for a few moments, collecting the wetness there before he brings it to Hermann’s lips. Hermann sucks on them eagerly, moaning around Newt’s thick fingers.

“You’ve gotta lay back the rest of the way to taste the rest.”

Hermann shifts down so he’s laying almost flat on the bed and Newt wastes no time in sliding up, bracing himself carefully against the headboard as he does. He’s only just settled when Hermann grips onto his hips, licking into him in earnest, purposely avoiding his hardened clit. It’s absurd how much Newt knows Hermann’s tricks but falls for them each time. When Hermann does wrap his mouth around his clit, giving it a firm lick and then a suck, Newt grips on harder to the headboard. He’s rocking his hips desperately for friction.

Persistence is, thankfully, amongst Hermann’s best traits and he keeps it up until Newt’s shouting as he comes. Newt has to keep his grip strong to keep from slumping and immediately climbs off of Hermann’s face on shaky legs. For his part, Hermann looks a bit distraught that he’s only made Newt come once from this.

Newt lays back beside him, kisses him softly and laughs against his mouth when Hermann realizes where his mouth has recently been. Oddly enough, Hermann does not pull away. When they’re in the rhythm of kissing, Newt guides Hermann’s hand between his thighs and Hermann readily does what he wishes, first thrusting two fingers into him, then stroking Newt’s clit using the wetness from his cunt.

“I suppose we’ll have to make a bet every week while bowling, hmm?” Hermann says gently. “Maybe next week if you get three strikes, I’ll finally finger you in the photo booth.”

“You can’t just- fuck, you can’t suggest shit like that and not pay out.”

“I’m mostly serious, Newton.” Hermann smirks, then nips Newt’s lower lip.

“Will you fuck me in the bathroom?”

He’s not really focusing on Hermann’s face in the moment, but he can tell he’s grimacing.

“That’s going to be a higher score, for sanitary reasons.”

He laughs against his mouth, then gasps when Hermann rubs and strokes a bit harder. Gripping onto Hermann’s arm, he comes undone with a soft shout. Hermann pulls his hand away, wipes it on Newt’s thigh and nudges his nose against Newt’s.

“150 and you’re fucking me in the bathroom.”

“It’s a deal.”

Newt hefts a leg over Hermann so he can’t move away just yet. They’ll have to get out of bed momentarily to wash up, but for now they stay content as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ pendragoff and at twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
